


When Worlds Collide

by haruka



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Kamen Rider Decade - Freeform, M/M, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru and Tsukasa are a strange couple, but it works for them.</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.  The prompt is posted at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

When Worlds Collide (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Kamen Rider Decade)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It was impressive to watch, Tsukasa mused, as he observed Shiba Takeru's interactions with his vassals. The way he took the raised seat of honour without hesitation and how the others all knelt before him. He'd seen them do the kneeling thing around him just before battle, too. And that 'Tono' title; some were more quick to use it than others, but he could see in their faces that deep down, they all believed it.

He wasn't obligated to follow Takeru himself, but he had to admit, he admired him just as much. He had the strength and confidence to be the leader of these people, and to fight the Gedoushu, even when injured. There was one area, though, where he knew Takeru wasn't so self-assured.

When the Shinkengers were done with their meeting and had cleared out, Tsukasa sidled up to Takeru and murmured in his ear, "Hi, sexy."

The Head of the Shiba Clan jumped about a mile. "Tsukasa," he admonished, "don't DO that!"

"Why not?" he answered, pushing his face right up to Takeru's. "Maybe you'd rather I did this instead?" He kissed the other boy so quickly, Takeru didn't have time to resist. Not that he really wanted to. His sudden blush and the way he averted his eyes proved it. Tsukasa knew if this samurai didn't like it, he'd have just run him through instead.

"Why?" Takeru asked finally. "Why are you attracted to me? Don't you already have that girl who hangs around you all the time?"

"You're far more intriguing," Tsukasa said mischievously. "And you don't jab me in the neck with your thumb all the time." He tilted his head and smirked. "Now why don't you admit why YOU'RE attracted to ME?"

Takeru's jaw dropped. "I never said I —mmph!"

His protest was cut off by another kiss – deeper and slower than the first. Takeru sighed heavily and hugged him.

"We may not be together much longer," he said with regret. "Kamen Rider Decade has important business in the next world, and we Shinkengers have our own obligations."

"Then we'll make the most of the time we do have," Tsukasa told him, tracing a finger over Takeru's lips. "I want a photograph to take with me."

It was Takeru's turn to smirk. "I've seen your pictures. Better have someone else take it."

"Shut up, Tono-kun, and kiss me again."

\--

Theme – Major life events  
Prompt - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger VS Kamen Rider Decade, Shiba Takeru/Kadoya Tsukasa, love

(2009)

None of these characters belong to me.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
